Once A Witch
by FunnySunnyFlower
Summary: When Grace falls over a cliff into the lake while on a camping trip, she wakes up in a place not at all unfamiliar, but all the same impossible to be... **I know my summary isn't great but I think my story will be worth it**
1. Chapter 1

DEAR READERS,

Firstly, I'd like to thank you all for taking the time to choose my story, I also ask that you all comment and rate as well. Also, I want everyone to know that while I will be following the events of Harry Potter, my character will by no means be a Mary-sue. None of that bullshit. Well, SOME bullshit, but there will be limits to the shitting of the bull.

I want you to know ahead of time that you will have questions in regards to my original character, but keep in mind all questions will be answered throughout the writing of this story. The beginning might be kind of fast, but rest assured, there will be background.

I want everyone to know that I welcome all feedback, so please, don't feel like you have to hold back in the comments section. Unless you're a total d-bag, then DM me so I don't have to litter my comments section with profanity and shade.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING YOU MAY PROCEED TO THE STORY

SUNNYFLOWER 3

—

I finished packing my bags ten minutes ago and had just lied down to read the fellowship of the ring for the hundredth time in a row when my mom called from the bottom of the stairs, making sure I packed all of the essentials for the big group camping trip with the other MOMsters(cause they're bitches) from her book club and their defective daughters.

"Sweetie, do you have your toothbrush?"

"Yes!"

"Toothpaste?"

"Yes!"

"Mouthwash?"

"Yes...?"

"You hesitated!"

I sat up. "No, I'm confused! Why are you asking me these obviously ridiculous questions?"

I heard her come up the stairs before she leaned against my door. "Remember last time? When you forgot your bathing suit? And your sleeping bag? And _all_ your _underwear_?"

I shrugged. "I didn't forget...I left those home on purpose because I wanted to _leave_"

She rolled her eyes and walked out. "You make sure you have _everything_! You hear me Grace!"

I sighed, laying back into a comfortable position to continue reading.

"I didn't hear you!"

"Yes Mom!" I groaned, dragging out the last few syllables. I guess she was satisfied because I heard nothing else.

Fast forwarding almost five hours to half past four in the evening and we pulled up to hell.

The rocky Colorado mountains campsite. A fifteen-year-old girl's absolute nightmare. Ok not absolute nightmare..but when you're stuck with five other moms who's life goals are to tell you how inferior you are to their own daughters whom all, by the way, enjoy destroying the Hope's and dreams of young children.

Of course they hate me, though, cause I don't get bullied. I mean, people TRY but it usually doesn't work out well. For them at least.

I hoped out of my mom's truck with my backpack on my back and my sleeping bag under my arm. I'm supposed to be sharing a tent with one of the other girls so of course I'll be sleeping with one eye open. They were grouped together, whispering and snickering to each other while glancing at me because we're all in the second grade.

I rolled my eyes I accidentally scared myself when I caught a glimpse at my reflection in the side mirror. My lengthy, dirty blonde hair was a frizzy mess at the top of my head. The thick curls were in complete disarray. Resting my sleeping bag on the ground, I fixed my falling bun before grudgingly walking over to the group.

One of the moms gave me a tight lipped smile and a half-assed greeting "Hey there Gracie-"

"Grace" I corrected. My mother nudged me roughly in the side. I let out a quiet hiss in pain. I narrowed my eyes at her and she returned it ten times over. She cleared her throat and nudged me again.

Clenching my jaw, I gave the group my own forced smile. "Hey" was my short clipped response. We all stared at each other awkwardly. Well, they were awkward, I was just disinterested. There was about a thousand other things I could be doing. Playing chicken with a train, being one of them.

Before long we all got settled in and spent an entire evening of '**bonding**'.

After the moms turned in for the night, I went to go to my own shared tent when I was roughly dragged into the woods. I was thrown to the ground when we were far away enough from the campsite. Their flashlights were shining in my face. Safe to say that I was not all that surprised when I recognized my kidnappers. Daniella, the head of this fight headed slut hydra, with her dark hair and bright ice blue eyes stared down at me with a sadistic grin.

I knew they would try some shit. They were way to nice at dinner. Asking me if I wanted seconds, getting me a napkin, HELL! They didn't even tamper with my s'mores this time! Though admittedly, fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice...well we all know how that saying goes.

"Welcome back, Gracie!" Her fake cheerfulness and the way she deliberately called me out of my name annoyed me to no end, but I was outnumbered. So of course I'd grin and bear it. For now.

I lifted myself up, dusting the dust off the back of my cotton shorts. "What do you want, Dani"

Her eyes flashed with something. It was quick. The smile never left her face. "I just thought we could play a game.."

I shook my head. "No. No way, absolutely not, I'm going to bed" I went to walk in what I hoped was the direction of the campsite when I was blocked by ginger Freddie and her twin sister, Rachel.

"Why don't you hear her out?" Said Rachel.

I scrunched my nose, leaning back. "Why don't you buy a breath mint?"

"Fuck you!"

"Not even if you were the last person on earth and we could repopulate" was my witty response. See? Bullies. It never works out for them.

I stood with my arms crossed across my chest. Daniella still has a dangerous look in her eyes. She gave the other four girls a look and I felt the whole atmosphere change. They each pulled out something sharp from behind their backs and I immediately broke out in a cold sweat.

"What the fuck are you guys doing..." I began to back away slowly.

"We told you, we just wanted to play a game." Said another girl, Olivia, who I was actually really shocked by. I mean she never actually stopped the rest of them from being assholes but she never really participated either.

"You're all being crazy, what if something happens out here?"

Rachel shrugged and smirked, "Accidents happen"

I felt my heart hammering in my chest as I got increasingly more nervous. "This is fucking insane"

Daniella was the one to speak, tapping the knife she held against her cheek, thoughtfully. "I guess", she then pulled out her phone and fiddled with it for a second before showing me the screen that held a countdown. "You have two minutes"

Did not have to tell me twice. I bolted in the direction behind me. Not stopping and definitely not checking to see who was following. I knew that my bare feet were getting scratched and bruised from nature but the adrenaline coursing through my veins made that fact easy to ignore as I kept running. I stopped when I tripped over what I hoped was a tree branch and not a dead body.

As I hid behind a tree, I heard Olivia closing in.

"Where are you? I _know_ you came this way.."

My face was a poster meme of confusion. Did she expect me to jump out of the shadows when she and her squad of demons are trying to murder me like this is some stupid suspenseful teen drama on TV and just be all like, _"Howdy y'all! Here I am! Please kill me!"_

I mean I know I say KILL ME, like all the time, but _everyone_ says that! I didn't actually MEAN IT!

"There you are!"

I was yanked out of my thoughts as my body went on autopilot, dodging a lunge from Rachel's metal two pronged pitch fork. I knocked Olivia down and ran again. I looked back only for a second to see if I'd lost them.

This was obviously a mistake, since I ended up literally running off of a cliff.


	2. Chapter 2

DEAR READERS

Thank you guys so much for your patience! Updates will be more frequent! Let me know what you think in the comments section!

FUNNYSUNNY3

When I woke up again, it was in a bed. I blinked a couple times to get used to the light before looking around. The room I was is was really big. Huge, actually, made up of stone walls and incredibly high ceilings and a medieval chandelier. I was hit with a wave a nostalgia and I couldn't help but think that this room resembles something out of a Harry Potter movie. I scoffed at the thought.

"Good, you're awake!"

Slowly, I sat up. "Where am I? What happened?" _Wait, what?_ "Pears. Water. Schedule." _Why am I talking in an English accent? Last I checked I was very much an American..._

"Merlin's beard, maybe you should lay back down, alright dear?"

Finally turning to the other voice in the room, I let out a shrill shriek, immediately rolling off the cot onto the stone floor. Madam Pomfrey stood before me with a look of concern.

"My goodness, what is going on here?" Professor Minerva McGonagall! I looked her up and down, from head to toe. It was her alright. From the tip of her pointed black hat to her green robes, right down to the tip of her wand. She came rushing in right with (WHAT THE FUCK) Dumbledore.

"How-how-how is this..oh my-Am I dead? Did I die? I remember falling over a cliff and then-?" The soft wrinkles of her face folded under her worried gaze.

"Dead? Heavens, no! You were found floating in the black lake. Thank goodness Hagrid spotted you or you would surely not be with us now"

"Hagrid? As in _Rubeus _Hagrid?"

She nodded, ushering me back into bed. _Oh hell no._ "Get back!" I quickly darted to the side, trying to put as much distance between me and them as I possibly could.

"Come now", McGonagall's voice was firm, "Settle down." They started to move in.

"I said, stay. BACK!" I felt a burst of energy with my words as I said them. The headmaster, the professor, and the madam flew three feet back before hitting the ground with a not so gentle thud. Only allowing a moment to stun me, I ran from the large room. The echoing of my bare feet slapping against the stone floor alerted me to my lack of shoes. Or socks, apparently. _What the fuck is going on?_

Running down an open corridor I could hear their voices from behind me. I jumped through a window like opening on my right, crouching below it, peeping just long enough for me to see the three apparating in the spot I used to occupy.

Professor McGonagall stood their, positively bristling. "Where could she have gone?"

"I agree, it's not safe for her right now" Madam Pomfrey worried, "She just woke up from nearly drowning for God's sake!"

"Let's not forget that she seemed very confused to be here in the first place.."

Dumbledore held up his hand, effectively silencing the two women. "Alert the other teachers about the girl. We can only hope that we'll run in to her eventually"

"What shall we do in the meanwhile?" Pomfrey asked.

Dumbledore turned and began walking away. "I'm going to meet Hagrid now. We have an appointment for tea together in fifteen minutes"

I raised an eyebrow. _Seriously? He really is _way _chill._

McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey went in the opposite direction. When I was sure that they were far away enough, I got up from my crouched position and ran. I sprinted past a familiar group of stone hedges and down the hill. I kept running until I arrived at what I could only assume to be the Forbidden Forest and even then I kept running, not wanting to chance being spotted by any of the professors. The forest grew denser and thicker the further I went. I was effectively stopped by a hidden root of a tree that tripped me. I face planted hard.

"_Ow.._I guess this isn't a dream after all" I said to myself, wiping the blood off of my lower lip. I wiped the dirt off of my jeans and began walking again. I was trying to find the black lake. _Maybe I can get back to my world if I go back the way I came in.. _

Don't get me wrong. Any other day I'd be ecstatic to know that I actually have magic, let alone that I'm in the same world where Harry Potter is a real person. Like, a part of me is super fucking happy!

But, the other part of me, the one that's read all of the books, knows that I don't know the first thing about being a witch. I don't know what's going on-HELL! I don't even know what YEAR it is!

I sighed out loud. _This is the kind of trip that would get skipped in movies because it's long and very, very boring. _

Suddenly, as if there was a God and they felt my unending anguish, I heard the sound of small waves. Following it, I was led to a shore. On the shore's line, there was a wand, standing straight in the ground with a note wrapped around it.

I stepped forward, tentatively and called out. "Hello?" There was no answer. "Hello!?" I called again. Still no response. I walked into the small clearing of dead pine needles along the lake's edge. Unwrapping the piece of paper from the wand, which i tucked into my back pocket (didn't wan to step on it), I picked it up and looked it over. It was a...a suicide note?

_To whoever finds this,_

_Don't feel bad for me. I mean, I'm only fifteen, but I feel like I've been through way more than I should have in these brief, yet excruciatingly long, fifteen years. I'm not as strong as my parents were, especially my dad and my "guardians" have been as useful as cattle dung for soap (No, I've never used poop as soap I'm just saying). I've felt so alone. Now, more than ever. I hear the whispers. Lord Voldemort is coming back and I don't think I can be the person that I know everyone is expecting me to be, which is why I'm done here._

_The wand is yours since I won't be needing it anymore. It's twelve inches and a quarter of cherrywood with a phoenix feather core. It's quite bendy. Also, it never really worked well for me. Maybe it was never meant to be mine. Still, it's a good wand, so take care of it._

_G. Adley_

I read the letter over and over again. _What the absolute fuck...Who the hell was this person and why did they mention Voldemort? _My eyes widened in realisation. _Unless..._

I turned tail and ran back to the castle, careful not to trip on anything this time. Not even a whole minute had passed since I exited the forest when I was grabbed around the arm and dragged into Dumbledore's office by Filtch.


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO READERS!

Welcome back to the story! Thank you all for waiting patiently for chapter three. The party is just beginning...

SUNNYFLOWER 3

I was thrown against McGonagall roughly. She quickly places her hands on my shoulders, steadying me.

"That is NOT how we handle children, Mr. Filtch!"

He ducked his head. "She was givin' me trouble"

"I most certainly was not you arsehole!" I shrugged away the professor's hands. "You fucking _ambushed _me and then dragged me back like I was a sack of potatoes!"

Both of them stare at me in open mouth surprise. "Well I never.." Professor McGonagall composes herself and fixes me with her signature glare. "I don't know where you came from, but you will _not _use such language inside these sacred halls!"

I scoffed lightly. _Sacred? Isn't there a giant snake living underneath the school? Doesn't it kill everyone that looks into its eyes? Is it still alive?_

"What year is it?" I ask, completely disregarding the current scenario.

"The year?" questioned Filtch.

I nodded. "Yes, what is the date for today?"

"The twenty-eighth of August, nineteen ninety-four" Minerva replied. _Nineteen ninety-what the FUCK!? _

As I internally screamed, I found myself seated across from Dumbledore in his office. Not entirely sure when I got here due to my untimely freakout, but I took the time to look around while the headmaster was petting his pet firebird.

It looks exactly like the movies, except, BETTER! Because I'm actually here!

"Would you like to tell me..exactly what happened..." He stated calmly.

"Um, well I don't really know where to start.."

He gave me a kind smile, sitting down across from me. "I find that the beginning, is always a good place to start"

I gave him my own smile, though mine's practically screams trust issues. _I can't exactly tell him that I'm from a different world can I? No. Of course not! But then...who am I?_

I sat there, looking down at the desk as I took a moment to think. I clenched my fists, accidentally wrinkling the note that was in my hand still. _Wait a minute...the note!_

I looked back up into Dumbledore's eyes. "My name is Grace. Grace...Adley"

I told him my story. Obviously not the whole story, I mean I _lied _a good chunk of my story. I told him that I don't know how I got here and there's the small thing with me taking a somewhat false identity, but hey? At least it was passible.

He nodded in understanding. "I'll send an owl to your parents-"

"NO!" I shouted, "Uh I mean, I don't have parents? Cause they're...dead" _Not a lie! G. Adley's parents _are _dead! I hope..._

"Well then, I am deeply sympathetic towards you and the losses you've suffered, however, I need to know if you have a guardian that I can send word to"

"I..I don't..it's just me" I tell him.

"Hmm" he ponders, "What a funny situation..how do you suppose we respond?"

_Is this a trick question_ or...

"I'm glad you asked! Because I was kind of hoping that you would accept me here?"

His eyebrows raised in amusement. "Hear me out, sir! I'd be a great asset to the school, how? Don't know yet! I also know that I'm not completely new at magic, I mean _sure _I've never had any formal training but I'm a really fast learner and also, I have nowhere else to go..."

He just watched me with a calculated gaze. My heart was about to pound out of my chest. After a few minutes he rose from his seat and calmly grabbed a dingy old rag, that was really oddly shaped from a shelf to his right. As he walked up to me, I quickly realised that it was the sorting hat from the first movie.

_Oh my God.._"Am I a-"

Dumbledore shushed me. "Stay completely still"

He placed the dusty thing on my head and it came to life. "Mmm yes, interesting.." _What is? _"Curious one, aren't you.. so much potential..Ravenclaw would be lucky to have you and yet..." _Yet what? _"Yes..very interesting indeed" _Okay, you've said that already, what's so __intere- _"SLYTHERIN!" _Wow, okay. I like green. _"I'll have Professor Snape bring you to your chambers. You're school uniform will be waiting for you upon arrival"

_Wait..That's it?_

"Um, ok..."

Moments later, a tall, lanky man walks in. His skin was kind of pale and his hair was black, shoulder length, and I hate to say it, but _really_ greasy. He looked down his nose at me.

I was led out of Dumbledore's office and towards the school's Slytherin house, which was in the basement. Well, dungeons but, same thing right? We got to the entrance and he says "cupiditas ducit prospere"

"What does that mean?" I ask. He, of course, ignored me. Because Snape is known for his warm and cuddly nature, so...

Suddenly he stops walking. "The girls dormitory is to the left, I trust you'll find your way.." Then without waiting for me to respond, he just walks away.

_What a charmer..how did Lily NOT choose him? I wonder.._

With a huff, I walked in the direction of the girls dormitory. Finding my room wasn't as hard as I thought it would be..probably because it's the only room with a properly prepared bed, but still.

The room was dark in colour scheme. There were four dark oak canopy bed pushed against the walls of the large room. My bed was in the corner, near the window that looked out into the vastness of the black lake. The floor was made up of smooth black wood with a large green rug in the centre. A dark brass chandelier with gorgeous diamond crystals hung from the ceiling. Light from the wall mounted torches refracted off of them, making the room appear brighter.

Throwing myself onto my bed, I curled up underneath the forest green blanket and drifted off, thinking about what the sorting hat chose.

_All the houses..why didn't he put me in Ravenclaw?_


	4. Chapter 4

This past week has been eventful..BUT IN A GOOD WAY!

I'm glad I get to stay at Hogwarts and everything, but I really didn't realise how many spells I was going to have to learn in order to be prepared as an entering fourth year. I mean, I've probably spend more time sleeping in the _library_ than I do my own room.

I ate my meals in the kitchen with the house elves. Dobby is an absolute gem and I totally think that him and Winky should become a thing cause they are ridiculously cute together.

I learned how to use my wand. Not as hard as I thought it'd be. Kind of trippy actually. I read somewhere that a witch (or wizard) and their wand are bonded, for the most part, so why is it that I can use G. Adley's so easily?

I sighed, slamming the heavy book shut, tossing it on the pile of ever growing knowledge that just kept getting bigger and bigger, since I hadn't been putting them away.

"Okay, I'm done!" I say to myself out loud. I lean back against the chair, throwing my head back, looking at the ceiling. _I wonder what the other common rooms look like, I mean, Tumblr had its house __aesthetics, but to actually be here and not take advantage of the situation? Doesn't seem very slytherin-like of me~_ I scoffed in amusement.

The doors to the library were slammed open with a bang. Sitting up, I see Filtch walk in, wearing a permanent scowl on his face. "Professor McGonagall would like to see you outside of the Great Hall"

"When?"

"Now"

_Oh, okay._ "Can you let her know that I'll be right over? I just have to put these books back in their rightful places"

He grumbled something under his breath and then walked out. His petty red-eyed cat, Mrs. Norris, right on his tail. I rolled my eyes and got up grudgingly, looking down at the mass of books piled on the table in front of me. I briefly thought about using magic to put them back, but I haven't found a spell for that yet, so I simply took a total of twenty minutes, putting them back where they belong.

I met up with Ms. G right where Filtch said she was. What he failed to mention, is that Hagrid was going to be with her.

"Good Morning Professors!"

McGonagall's face twitched, fighting a smile as she informed me that it was _well_ past morning. I smiled sheepishly. "Oh" I said.

"It has come to my attention that you do not have a companion-"

"Well, I mean, I wouldn't say that just _yet, _because the other students haven't even arrived and I could still make friends not that I need them cause I mea, I'm not _lonely _just alone and-"

"MS. ADLEY!" she announces, interrupting me mid-rant, "I meant an _animal_. companion.."

"Well...THAT actually makes _a lot sense. _Is-is that why Hagrid's here?"

She nodded. "He will be accompanying you to Diagon Alley-" I squealed very loudly, they gave me a look of mild concern.

"Sorry! I've never been"

"You have a wand.." said Hagrid.

"Yeah..YES! Of course, from Ollivander's..at Diagon Alley" They looked at me as if, telling me to continue, "What I meant was! I haven't been there in a long time, cause my parents took me for my wand, of course, and then we didn't have enough money for a pet so we didn't go to THAT store and then my parents _died_ so I never went, but long story short, I am totally excited to go back!"

_What the hell is wrong with me..._

After a brief and uncomfortable silence, the professor started talking again. "Hagrid..will be accompanying you to Diagon Alley, where you will get your animal companion"

"Okay cool so when are we leaving?"

"Right now"

"_Wicked_" I grin.  
We arrived at Diagon Alley via flying motorcycle and _man _if that super freaking awesome. _I really need to learn how to use a broom cause flying is fucking _awesome!

The place reminded me of the outdoor shopping center back home. Always bustling, always busy. Witches and wizards running around, kids waving their wands for the first time. I smiled at the scene fondly.

"Okay," says Hagrid, "Where to?"

"Magical Menagerie" I say, without hesitation. I'm not really fond of birds. We got to the shop. It was so loud! Birds are squawking, cats are hissing, there's the sound of rattling cages as well as the sound of people yelling their conversations above it all. I could barely hear myself think. I walked around the store for a little while before stopping in front of a cage with a perfectly poised siamese cat. She was grooming herself when she noticed me, giving an indifferent meow.

A Magical Managerie attendee came up to me asking me if I've chosen. Nodding, I asked how much.

"Twelve galleons" She said. I turned to Hagrid and held out my hand. He gave me a look of confusion.

"I need twelve galleons to pay for this cat" I respond.

"You don't 'ave any money?"

I felt my brows furrow in slight frustration. "You found me floating in a LAKE and you thought I had _money_?!"

Sighing, I stormed off, walking out of the store. Knowing it's not his fault, I still couldn't help the small bit of annoyance towards his lack of common sense. I leaned against one of the buildings as I waited for Hagrid to realise I was no longer inside. A few seconds pass and I hear a small meow from below me. I looked down and saw the cutest fucking thing. It was a fluffy kitten with large pointy ears and_ What the FUCK?!_ It has SIX legs! and it was rubbing up against me. Leaning down I caressed the top of its head, in awe at the level of trust this creature had for me. It purred with closed eyes. I glance away from the little thing when I hear Hagrid calling for me. It mewled in protest, causing me to bring my attention back to it. I gasp when I notice how it's eyes are as white as some of its fur. Scooping it up, I carried it over to where Hagrid stood.

Looking at me apologetically, Hagrid tells me he wasn't able to get the cat for me.

"I'm sorry, Hagrid. I was rude. I shouldn't have just assumed like that, my parents taught me better. Besides, "I motioned towards the kitten, cuddled into my arms, "I think the fates had someone different in mind"

He grinned at the ball of fluff in my arms. "Well then, we bes' be gettin' back to 'ogwarts!"  
**That was such an unnecessarily delayed filler, but I loved writing every bit of it. Thanks everyone for following, please continue to comment and direct message me for questions if you have any! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Hagrid and I got back to the castle with the first years on the lanterned boats, sailing over the black lake.

As everyone walked up the stairs, I took a detour. I really didn't feel like dining with anyone, it's not like anyone's taking attendance for mealtime. Besides, my new friend, _he_ (I found out when I accidentally touched his privates) needed a bath.

I arrived to a completely empty girl's dormitory and placed my new companion on my bed. Grabbing some clothes and my soap for a shower, I scooped my little prince from off the bed and walk towards the adjoining bathroom.

_Wooow Salazar..you're really extra as fuck aren't cha?_

I look around in absolute awe, the bathroom itself is very large. The floors are obsidian with a large, stone, rectangular pool of murky water resided in the centre. The walls are the same old Hogwarts walls with lit torches all around because, you know, aesthetics right? I head over to the back of the room where the showers are located, cautiously avoiding the large bath in the middle of the floor.

Getting into the shower, I was pleasantly surprised to find that there is, indeed, hot water. Quickly washing up, I got to work on cleaning Themis' coat. I gave him a good scrubbing behind his ear, feeding him sweet words as he pushed himself more into my hands. I rinse him off with a grin. His fur is not spotted like I had previously thought. Themis' coat is as white as his eyes. Wrapping his drenched body in my towel, I dressed in my pyjamas, wringing out my long curls as best as I could before placing it in messy bun a top my head. I scooped up my dirty laundry in one hand and my cat in a towel in the other.

"Okay, let's get you dried off, Themis"

He voiced an inquisitive meow at my words. "What, you don't like you're name? I named you after THE greek titan of justice!" Themis let out another low mewl.

"You know, Themis is blind too...in order to remain impartial when-"

"Are you talking to your..._cat_?"

Slightly startled, I jump, clutching Themis' slightly damp body to me. "Um..hello"

The girl continued to look down her nose at me. _Well alright then..._

"Who are you?" She demanded, "I've never seen _you _before..."

"Grace...Grace Adley. I'm new" I said. The girl was taller than my five feet four by three inches. She had medium length blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Next to her were two other girls. One with a messy brown ponytail and beady brown eyes. _Pansy Parkinson._ Her face was fixed with a permanent scowl as she crosses her arms across her chest. The third girl was kind of short and stocky with thick dark hair and a piggy nose. _This one must be Milicent, which must make the blonde, Daphne Greengrass. _

_There's no way I'm making friends with them anytime soon...__This'll be a fun year._

Pansy jutted her chin out. "Why weren't you in the great hall?"

_Why are you in my business? _"I just didn't feel like eating. I wanted to take care of my cat" They looked down, finally noticing Themis in my arms.

Milicent made a hiss of disgust. "What's wrong with its eyes?"

"What's wrong with your ugly nose? Was your father a troll?" I fired back.

"Is it blind?" Daphne asks.

"Yes _he _is. Great observation!"

"It has six legs...Why would you get a defective pet? If I were you, I'd have put it out of its misery already"

It was Pansy that spoke and she's really about to get a rude awakening. "Listen you pompous _arseholes_..if you ever-and I _do mean __ever_-even look at my cat the wrong way? I will light each of you bitches up with a fire so strong, no spell in this universe could put it out! Got that?!"

I pushed straight through them, knocking a surprised Millicent on her ass. I marched right down to the common room to cool off. With a huff, I dropped into one of the cushion-y leather chairs.

"Accio brush" I heard annoying, girlish squeals and smirked to myself. Moments later, I was holding my hair brush in my hand.

As I brushed Themis' fur, I thought about what kind of creature he might be. I mean, I know he's part cat, but I also know that I didn't just get him outside the local petco. _You're definitely mixed with something, fluffy Themis..._

I woke up to _screeching._

"How did it get in here?!

"Kill it!"

_Oh my gosh what time is it? _I sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Themis was curled up at my side, completely unconscious still. _Man it must be nice to be able to block out the world like that._ I petted him a couple times before sighing and looking around the room, trying to find my three new roommates and I notice that I was still in the common room. _I must've fallen asleep here_. I got up and went upstairs.

I found them huddling together in the bathroom. Something was splashing at the edge of the gigantic stone tub. Upon a closer look I spot the root of all these heart attacks.

It was a grindylow. A grindylow is in our bathtub. How the fuck did a water demon get into the bath tub? It was hissing and trying to reach someone, anyone really, with its small yet incredibly dangerous hands.

"Wow um, okay?" This doesn't look like a _my problem _kind of situation so, carefully, I walked around the tub, brushing my teeth and using the bathroom before I left. Since today's the first day of classes, I got dressed in the traditional Hogwarts uniform. My green tie hanging loosely around my neck. I shoved my writing quill into my messy bun, that is now hanging low due to me sleeping on it. I _would _do my hair but I don't know what time it is and I don't want to be late to class on my first day. Briefly checking a mirror, I see that my appearance is all fucked up. But at least I smell good.

Making a mental note to somehow obscure a wrist watch (probably by stealing since I have no money), I scooped up a sleeping Themis and quickly rushed out into the halls.

The great hall was bustling with laughter with new students getting to know each other as well as the older students catching up with their friends. I spotted my fellow slytherins at the far table to the left as well as some unfamiliar faces in red uniforms with black sashes made of fur, sitting at the end. Upon closer inspection, I see that they're not students here, but rather visitors. At the ravenclaw table, there's a group of females dressed in all blue uniforms, accentuated with an equally as blue hat.

Upon more acute observation, I notice the extra faces at the staff table, and the tall stone goblet. Then, like magnets, everything started clicking together. The goblet, the visiting students, the extra teachers..

I slowed down my walking, not even noticing that I had stopped in front of my house's table. In front of the group of Durmstrang boys. This is year four, Goblet of Fire. Suddenly, as if triggered, I remember the real G. Adley and the note she left behind. The note that said _Voldemort, the Dark Lord, was coming back._

"FUCKING. _SHIT! _You've got to be joking.."

**Thank you guys for waiting for this ext chapter! I know it's so slow, but I really don't want Grace to be one of those characters that tries to insert herself into everything just because she knows what's going to happen. Especially since there's going to be so many new faces that she's going to get to see! Don't worry though! While humor and drama is my first genre, there's still going to be romance! It'll be so cute, you'll all hate me!**

**THANKS AGAIN! DON'T FORGET TO SAVE AND COMMENT! **

**XOXO SUNNYFLOWER 3**


End file.
